


i used to pray to recover you

by sapphfics



Series: season 8 is terrible so i'm writing fic to cope [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Sansa, Drabble, F/F, Gen, IF YOU LIKE JON DON'T READ THIS PLEASE!!!, TWITTER ENABLED ME, Wish Fulfillment, this season is so bad catch me never writing canon again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The raven from Jon is short and to the point:I know what you did. Daenerys has gone mad. I will do what must be done. I must kill her.Or: Sansa makes a drastic decision.





	i used to pray to recover you

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** If you like Jon then I'm going to strongly recommend that you don't read this. Please, please, don't read this. I hate myself for writing this stupid fic but I blame D&D for being shit enough at writing that I felt _I_ could do better.

Sansa gets the raven two days after King’s Landing has burned. She doesn’t mourn any of them. She has no one left to mourn. She feels nothing.

The raven from Jon is short and to the point: _I know what you did. Daenerys has gone mad. I will do what must be done. I must kill her._

He doesn’t say if anyone else died, or where Ghost has vanished to. He doesn’t say why Daenerys would do such a thing. What could possibly have changed?

Still, Sansa doesn’t regret what she did. Her father’s gods mean nothing to her. None of them lifted a finger when her house was almost wiped out.

She doesn’t particularly care about Daenerys Targaryen, but no one in the North does either. Jon can hate her until the end of her days, but now he must know she was right all along.

Still, she does not want Daenerys to die. Daenerys lost a dragon to help them, and most of her army. Jon has the luxury of coming back from the dead, but the finality of death is something to which Sansa is intimately familiar. Fire cannot kill a dragon, but a sword through the heart is a different matter.

Sansa takes up Arya’s dagger, sends a raven that only reads _Wait for me. I want to be there when she burns Cersei._

She leaves Winterfell in the dead of night, a hood over her hair, not looking anyone in the eye.

If Jon can be so brazen and impulsive about something so horrible as killing the woman he loves, then it’s only a matter of time before he kills her, too.

-:-

She tells herself she doesn’t want to kill him, but she’s better at lying than she’s ever been. Jon hasn’t stopped disrespecting her since the day he stole her birthright. She is so tired of being selfless.

She arrives at the perfect time, just as Jon has shoved Daenerys against a wall and has pulled out Longclaw. He will want to stab Daenerys until the blade pushes through her spine.

She gets him through the back of his skull. The knife sticks out of his eye.

Daenerys is crying, and something inside Sansa breaks.

“I-I am sorry,” Sansa says. She almost means it. “Jon was going to kill you. He told me, and I will not let you die that way.”

Daenerys does not say anything, only pulls Sansa into a hug. If Sansa does let a few tears slip, Daenerys does not comment on it.

-:-

“Why would you save me?” Daenerys asks, seriously. She has wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. They left Jon’s corpse to rot in the heat, but when Sansa goes back to Winterfell she will have to bury him in the crypts. “You hate me.”

“The people I hate wind up dead. Besides, I’d sooner have a Dragon Queen than an impulsive man on the throne.” Sansa tells her. “Speaking of which, I highly recommend never taking advice from men at all. Except Greyworm, mayhaps.”

“Greyworm does not wish to stay here,” Daenerys says. “Tomorrow, he will go to Naarth, and bury Missandei.”

“Oh,” Sansa says. No one bothered to tell her Missandei, of all people, was dead. She was the one who least deserved it. “I am so sorry.”

“I do not know what I will do now,” Daenerys laments. “No one supports me, everyone who loved me is dead, Tyrion has betrayed me and now-“

“You have me, remember? And while I do hate King’s Landing,” Sansa comments. “Perhaps you require a new Hand? I’ll make them love you, and me as well.”

“Tyrion did speak highly of you.” Daenerys says, but it’s the first time Sansa has ever seen a genuine smile from her. “Shall I annul the marriage before his execution, or would you prefer to be a widow, and free?”

Sansa picks the latter.

-:-

If I’ve killed one man,  
I’ve killed two—  
The vampire who said he was you  
And drank my blood for a year

— Daddy, Sylvia Plath


End file.
